


春风吹

by shutfxxkup



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutfxxkup/pseuds/shutfxxkup
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 12





	春风吹

春风吹

@速溶老白干

后来在学到“阶级”这个词儿的时候，我想到的还是那堵墙。

“你看，墙的这边是我，而那一边是你，这就叫阶级。”

我跟秀彬讲这些的时候，我们两个正站在我家门口，仰着脸看墙头嵌着的碎玻璃，阳光被这些透明截面分割成不同的光束，偶尔落在他脸上，也偶尔落在我脸上。

他那张包子一样的脸鼓着，边嚼嘴里的糖，边说，在墙这边和墙那边，又有什么关系？

是没什么关系，但也有那么点关系，起码我妈是这么觉得的。很多时候她在屋外烧煤炭会望着这堵墙叹气，如果这个时候我爸也恰好在家，那么她就会突然讲一句，要是当初……

但往往她只讲这四个字，但这四个字也足够我爸拉下脸，足够她再叹一口气。

可事实上我们家也不是一直都在墙这边，起码在我印象里有过那么一个镜头：我爸夹着公文包，手里提着一袋丸子进家门，我坐在餐椅上，透过门的缝隙能看到那棵大榕树，那么大那么老的榕树只有墙的那边才有。

但这个片段我从来没同别人讲起过，一来，我自己也不是很确定这究竟是真实发生过的，还是我自己的想象，二来，我不想让我妈难过。

但现在我突然就很有倾诉的欲望，可能在潜意识里秀彬是值得信任的朋友，也可能仅仅是因为我憋不住了，于是我伸手扯了扯他的袖子。

虽然我也才不过十来岁，但已经懂得讲秘密的时候要压低声音，我双手放在嘴两旁，凑到他耳朵边上说，你知道吗，我很小的时候是住在墙那边的，就像你家一样。

“那为什么不继续住在那里了？”

他眨巴了两下眼睛，很疑惑也很认真地发问。我摇摇头，是真的不知道。

他把嘴里的棒棒糖换到另一侧，有点叹气地说，要是你还住在那边或者我也住在这边就好了，这样就不用每晚找你玩的时候还要穿过那条黑巷子。

他说得没错，在我们还怕黑的年纪里，那条黑巷子无疑是我们友谊路上最大的阻碍。乡镇上的基础设施总归没那么健全，即便响应国家政策的号召，在路两侧安了路灯，也不过是应付上头检查，平常黑漆漆的也就是几根柱子。秀彬比我还要怕黑，每次跑来找我嘴里都大声“啊——”着，眼里也憋着泡泪，直到看到我才肯拿手背抹“金豆子”。

有时候他也会比约定的时间晚一点，往往那个时候我就知道他爸或者他妈在家。

叔叔和阿姨似乎不太喜欢我，确切点说墙那边的叔叔阿姨都不太喜欢我，这也是我不太愿意往那边跑的原因。起初我以为是因为我成绩不太好，毕竟如果只用学习成绩来评判的话，那我的确算不上是个好学生，可后来在我发狠努力一段时间，拿到一等的时候，我发现他们看我的眼神还是那样。

于是我就懂了，他们就只是不喜欢我，不管我变成怎样。

我在同龄人里算得上是早熟，起码能分辨出哪些话会让我妈不开心，所以这些事我都自己藏着，偶尔会同秀彬讲一讲。

他向来不擅长说谎，听到我的疑惑，垂着的两只手搓了搓，也有些犹豫的样子，但最后还是摇摇头说，其实我也不知道，我妈只是少让我找你。

这比压根儿不说更让人难受，而且我也是有自尊心的，逞强更是外在表现，于是我瞥过眼嘟囔道，那你干嘛不听你妈的话？

“因为你是我的朋友啊，又不是我妈的。”

这听起来有点像在骂人，我也想装得酷一点，但还是憋不住笑，而哈欠和笑容都会传染，他看着我，嘴巴也咧到耳朵根儿上，阳光把我们的影子拉长，这一刻，天底下再没有比我们更快活的小孩。

我们的小学时代过得还算愉快，但比起我，秀彬的烦恼要重一些，这天在回去的路上，我在河冰面上溜来溜去，他托着腮，胳膊肘抵在书包上，皱巴着一张脸。

“不是吧，考全年级第二都不高兴啊。”

“是我妈不高兴。”

他摇摇头，从书包里翻出数学卷子，捏着嗓子有模有样地学着他妈妈的语气道，哎呀呀，这么简单的题都能错！我看你就是没认真学！

学完又耷拉下眼，看着我直叹气。

“要是我妈也能像你妈一样，那就好了。”

秀彬的羡慕不是没有道理的，我妈从不会要求我必须拿到多少分，她总是说不着急，慢慢来。

但我想，大概我妈妈也有羡慕秀彬妈妈的地方，比如她总有很多漂亮的裙子穿，也不用冬天剥牡蛎冻得手皲裂。

也许是我的脸色变得黯淡下来，秀彬背起书包，捏了捏我的手。

“要吃糖吗？”

他的口袋里向来不缺零食，有些还是印着英语的包装，他虽不爱藏私，但也不意味着我就能心安理得地占便宜。

我也说过我的自尊心是随着年纪成正指数增长的，于是这天在他又如往常一般往我手里塞糖时，我倏地抽回了手。

“你吃吧，我牙疼。”

他看了看我，没再吭声，可从那天起，他也再没从我面前吃过糖，我知道这小子是在照顾我的情绪。有时候觉得他傻，脑子里只装着分数，可他又是最先感受我的感受的人。

#

一个冬天过去，墙上挂的标语条幅也都换了，从“少生孩子，多种树。”换成“地上种鸦片，天上拍照片。”

听起来还是很土很搞笑，但其实这是件很严肃的事情。比起城市，乡镇里吸毒贩毒的人更密集，听说隔壁镇甚至还是个毒品运输中转站。

当然，这里的“听说”是听秀彬说的，而他又是听他爸说的，可靠性还是很高，毕竟他爸爸就是做清查工作的。

也不排除有夸张成分，毕竟秀彬胆子小，他爸或许也是想借机让他晚上老老实实待在家里。但到底还是贪玩的年纪，这小子是绝对不会乖乖听话的，他又跑来，拉着我往树林里走，手里还提着个小罐子。

“老师布置的作业，我得捉两只蛐蛐。”  
“你的作业你拽我来干什么。”  
“我捉不着，你帮帮我。”

他说得理直气壮，我被他扯着胳膊，只能拿着手电筒往四周照，照着照着还真让我照出点别的什么。

我一把捂住秀彬的嘴，把他拉到灌木林里蹲下藏好。

“干…干嘛？！”  
“嘘，有人。”

他自觉地自己捂住嘴，瞪大眼睛看不远处贴在一起的两个人影，秀彬紧张地低声说是不是吸毒的？

我眯了眯眼，觉得不太像。

也的确不是，除非接吻演变成了一种新型毒品。

在回去的路上，秀彬反常的安静，直到我要回家的时候，他突然扯了一下我的衣服。

“干嘛？”  
“那是两个男人对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“就是，就是……”

吞吞吐吐了一会儿，他仿佛下定决心般压低声音说，可是两个男人为什么要接吻？

我反问他，那你觉得人们是为什么要接吻？

“因为爱啊。”  
“那他们或许也是因为这样。”

大概这个信息量对向来中规中矩的小班长来讲太难消化了些，他垂着头不知道在想什么，我随手拍了拍他的肩膀，说回家再想吧，我也要回去了。

人生是会有很多的“想不到”，想不到在这个即将初升高的假期末尾里，我和秀彬窥见了另一种爱情。更想不到，我会连上普通高中的资格都没有。

我爸点头哈腰在校长室说尽了好话，可换回来的只不过一句：你成分不好，难办啊。

我从没见我爸哭过，可那天晚上我被尿憋醒的时候清清楚楚听见他在呜咽。

我这才明白，原来撕心裂肺并不一定需要很大声。

#

我在第二天的餐桌上说，我要去职高，毕竟我文化课差，也不爱学习，早学门技术早就业更好。

我不知道我的演技足不足够骗过他们，但铁定是骗不过秀彬的，他也倒比我先红了眼眶，我把他给我的复习资料收拾好又还给他，故作轻松地说，幸好还没开始看，不然多亏啊。

他皱着一张脸看着我，看起来倒比我疼。

……

虽然也有一定程度上的预料，但职高还是要比我想象中要混乱的多，才开学没几天我也和人结下了梁子。

起因说起来也简单，那天和大刘他们一起去采购物资，恰巧路上碰见隔壁班的赵永，要说只是抽烟也就算了，但拦着个姑娘不让走可越看越不对劲。

我“哎”了声，上前隔开两个人。

“你别多管闲事啊！”

这小子瞪我，我也懒得搭理他，扭头问身后的姑娘。

“认识他吗？”

女孩拼命摇头，大概吓坏了，身体抖成筛子，嘴里也哆哆嗦嗦的。

“我…我要去上学，他突然…突然拦着不让我走。”

说到这儿也就都清楚了，我转过身朝赵永走近两步，大刘几个也见状上前挡着姑娘。

“听见了？人说不认识你。”  
“他妈关你鸟事啊！”  
“一句话，你走不走？”

赵永也不是傻的，一对四压根就玩不转，他看了看我们，又伸手指了指我。

“你小子给我等着。”

等人走远了，我才拉着大刘几个往后站了站，离人姑娘远点。

我看了看她的校服，问一中的？  
她点点头，我说以后上下学跟同学一起走，别自己落了单。

女孩抬眼看了看我，声音细得跟蚊子叫似的，她说谢谢你。

到底也是不放心，等女孩转身往前走了，我们几个想了想还是隔着一两米在后面跟着，直到眼见着她进了学校，这才扭头原路返回。

大刘冲我挤眉弄眼说，准哥把妹于无形中啊，我寻思人小姑娘最后瞅你那眼神有故事啊。

我踹了他一脚，笑骂一句“滚蛋”。

也算是个小插曲，扔脑后头几天也就忘干净了。

周末惯例是上自习，但对我们学校来说也基本形同虚设，趴桌上睡觉的，偷摸看片儿的应有尽有。我还在琢磨着大刘说得假期去他叔工厂干活那事儿，正想着，班长突然喊了我一声。

“崔连准，校门口有人找。”

我一脸懵地下楼，等看到大门口站着的秀彬时，更是满头问号。

“怎么来找我了？”

他规规矩矩地穿着校服，拉链也都一本正经地拉到脖子根底下，他冲我笑笑，说下周不是放假嘛，一起回去？

我挠了挠头，说再说吧，我可能假期要留在这儿。

“做什么？”  
“反正有事。”  
“哦……”

他耷拉着眼，有那么点不高兴，但事情都还没定下来，我也没法说得太瓷实，拍了一下他的肩膀，我说这个时候你们学校也要上自习的吧，你翘课了？

一听，他瞪圆眼睛连连摇头，解释道，没有没有，下周校庆，老师让班委来买装饰品，正好商场离这边近我就过来了。

还想再说些什么，正巧这时候有人喊他，秀彬回头看了看，说是一起出来的同学，说话间那二男二女走了过来，我刚想让秀彬和他们一起回去，冷不丁听见其中一个女生小声地说，是你。

我愣了下，垂眼看了看才记起是上次的那个女生。

我笑了下，说巧。她点了点头，声音低低地说，上次谢谢你。

我摆摆手，说不碍事。她看了看我又看了看秀彬，问道，你们认识？

“嗯，他是我……”  
“哥哥。”

我抢先一步说道，看秀彬气成河豚鼓着一张脸，我笑得更开怀，让这小子从来不叫我一声“哥”。

到底还是上课时间，我也没明目张胆到继续聊下去，等他们走后，我也慢悠悠回了教学楼。

一回去大刘就贼兮兮地拿胳膊肘杵杵我，他说我趴窗户那看见了，那个短头发的姑娘是不是上次你英雄救美的那位？

我没搭理他，他还在那里摸着下巴直“啧啧”。

“准哥，我看你这是被人姑娘惦记上了！”

#

假期来得也快，我也和大刘说好，放假去他叔那里干俩月。

放学人都快走干净了，我站在树底下等了会儿，看见秀彬背着书包跑了过来。

“真不回了？”

汽车站就在我们学校斜对面，虽然之前和这小子说过假期不回，但他还是又跑了过来。

我嗯了声，又朝着汽车站抬了抬下巴。

“行了，早去检票吧。”

他“哦”了下，抬脚往那边去，我也扭头打算走，突然肩膀被人狠狠撞了下，抬头看，是赵永。

“上次够横的啊，怎么，你爸坐过牢还牛逼了你不成？”

我没想生事，攥紧拳头也还是松开，我说滚开，他伸手又推搡了我一下。

“操你妈，劳改犯的孩子就是小劳改，你跟我在这里装什么……操！”

没等我动手，本该去检票的人突然又蹿了回来。秀彬不会骂人，也不会打架，但他长得高，力气也大，猛地这么冲上去，拳头的分量也不轻，但毕竟对方从小干仗，等缓醒过来，两拳就把他给揍趴下了。

也没法再忍，我一脚踹上去和他撕打起来，秀彬肿着一只眼，找准空隙也上脚踢。

都没落着好。我脸上挂彩，他两眼乌青，但对方更惨，门牙都被打碎一颗。

听见围观的路人说要报警，我拉着秀彬赶紧跑，风装满我的外套，我俩都鼻青脸肿，但又自由的像要腾飞的鸟。

直跑到回头再也看不见那些人，我停下，秀彬也累得趴在长椅上。

“你又不会打架，瞎冲什么啊？”  
“谁让他骂得那么难听！”  
“骂我又没骂你。”  
“骂你就是骂我。”

他那张白包子样的脸肿得像泡发了一样，额前的头发也被汗浸湿紧贴在皮肤上，看起来又惨又狼狈，虽然我也好不到哪里去，但总归还是担心他。

“怎么办，你这样回去怎么跟你妈解释？”

“不回去了，不然我妈肯定叨个没完。”

他伸手进裤兜掏了掏，什么也没掏着。

“正好车票也丢了，不回了。”  
“那你去哪？”

他摸了摸脸上的伤，耸了下肩膀道，就找个网吧度过这几天。

“说什么屁话呢。”

我斜了他一眼，伸手扯了扯他的胳膊。

“先去我那儿。”

这副样子他也不想回学校，我把他带回大刘借我租住的房子里，他进屋四处看了看，又清了清嗓子开始给他妈打电话。

“喂，妈，对，本来是要今天回去，但是学校突然通知假期补课，一个月吧，嗯，钱还有，没事，不用来看我！时间很紧，对，等结束了我再回去，好……”

我站在一边看他有模有样地说瞎话，等掐了线，我上下打量着他。

“行啊，这才多久没见，撒谎都脸不红心不跳了。”

他两只眼肿着睁不太开，只能眯着缝傻乎乎地笑，看起来还有点得意地说，我这是随机应变。

#

白天我去厂里做事，秀彬在出租屋里温习功课，偶尔也会打扫打扫房间。

第一次看见我抽烟的时候，他瞪着眼想问又不敢问地看着我，我掸掸烟灰，说怎么？

“你…什么时候学会抽烟的？”

我眯眼想了想，记不太清了。

他绷着脸沉默了会儿，突然又问，那和纪筱是什么时候认识的？

“纪筱？”  
“别说你不记得，上次在校门口，你不是还和她有说有笑的。”

我大概想了想，把这个名字和那个姑娘对上了号。

“之前路上她被赵永那小子拦着，我和大刘他们看不过眼就顺手帮了她一把。”

“没了？”  
“没了。”

他瞥眼看我，又哼唧道，那她怎么还向我打听你？

“那我哪里知道。”

掐灭烟头，我拍拍落身上的烟灰，又听见他嘟囔着，你在你们学校很有人气吧。

我呵了声，说你也不差啊。

不知道这句话又哪里戳到他敏感的神经了，说完他板着脸垂下眼不再吭声，吃饭的时候也耷拉着眼皮，问两句回一句。

见好就收也就得了，可这小子这回偏偏来了劲，我重重地搁下筷子，说，你生哪门子的气？

他鼓着脸，拿筷子戳碟子里的馒头，边戳边说没生气。

“…算了，我看是我这里庙小，容不下你，我现在给你买车票，你回家吧。”

看我真起身去拿外套，崔秀彬也坐不住了，他伸手拦我，见不好使，索性死死抱着我。

“真没生气，就是，就是……”  
“就是什么？”  
“心里烦，我也不知道为什么。”

这回瞥他的神色，没说谎，我拂弄了两把他的头发，说你这是看书快看傻了，晚上别学了，和我出去走走。

“去哪儿？”  
“走哪儿算哪儿。”

#

起初只是沿着马路遛一遛，嘴里聊着天不觉路远，等反应过来才发现走到了外郊，这里背靠山，不远就是一条小河。秀彬扯了扯我说回去吧，我挽了袖子笑说，哎，想没想着以前在河里游泳了？

一起长起来的默契在这个时候发挥了作用，他一听立马后退两步，说我可不游啊。

“真不去？”  
“不去。”  
“行吧，那我去。”  
“哎——！”

他没拦住我，眼睁睁看我脱了上衣往河里蹿，倒也没走，我抹了把脸上的水，浮出水面看他规规矩矩地坐在岸边往这边瞧。

“水不凉，真的没骗你。”

他撇撇嘴，冲我喊，游两圈赶紧上来得了。

我又扎回水里，这会儿突然福至心灵地想吓唬吓唬他，于是我憋着气埋在水中央，在心里默数，果不其然不等数到十，就听见扑通一声，他跳进了水里。

我捏着鼻子冲他笑，看他奋力向我游近，也看他在距我不足半米的地方停了下来。  
他好像真的被我吓到了，愣在那里看我，水流把他的头发摆弄来又摆弄去，让他看起来有些好笑，我冲他笑，做口型道，傻瓜。

于是他吞掉了剩下的半米，扯下了我的手。

我从没见过真正的大海，更遑论是鲸鱼，可就在他吻住我的这一刻起，我却实实在在地看到鲸鱼喷水，海水倒灌，铁树开花。

人在暂时缺氧的情况下心跳会升速，大概这个原因也会致幻，不然我怎么会扣住他的十指，将这个吻加深加重。

我不知道这一刻，秀彬有没有想到几年前他问我的那个问题。

“两个男人为什么会接吻呢？”

因为爱，也只能因为爱。

我闭上眼，抱紧了他。

#

回到出租屋里，我脱了上衣擦头发，突然烟瘾上来，我随手点了一根，刚抽没两口，他突然伸手拿掉我嘴里的烟头，自己凑了上来，我嘴里还有口没吐干净的烟，他冷不丁这么贴上来，我也坏心眼地把烟气渡给了他，这小子根本就不会抽，还想把这口烟给硬生生咽下去，结果两簇烟从鼻孔里冒了出来，他被呛得要命，我笑得泪花都要飙出来。

他看着我，脸上也含着笑，突然伸手蹭了蹭我的嘴唇，说我能再亲你吗？  
“想亲就亲，废什么话。”  
“这是礼貌。”

我呵了声，说真这么讲礼貌，那先叫声哥听听。

他把我压倒在沙发上，像狗似的蹭来蹭去。

“不叫哥，就不叫哥。”  
“你小子……”  
“会很奇怪。”  
“什么？”

他抬起头又低下，蹭了蹭我的鼻尖，声音也像沾了水的棉花。

“当成哥哥再亲你的话，就会很奇怪。”

想捶他的手松了下来，我揉了揉他的头发，嘟囔着，就你小子心事儿多。

#

从那天以后，秀彬变得更黏我，和他妈撒谎的次数也越来越多，但好在一如既往稳定的成绩做辅证，他来我这里也来得心安理得。

我们没做过，但我给他口过一次。  
也没谁先提议的，有些事情自然而然就会发生。

少年人火气就是大，射出来的精液又浓又多，我边洗手边说，没事儿多喝水，你看黄的。

他还知道害羞，一个劲儿地嚷，别说了别说了。

因为要做木工活儿的关系，我有时间也会在本子上涂涂画画，秀彬看见了回，非折腾着让我画画他，念叨了俩月，直到他要去参加全国创新创业大赛的集训，还不忘临走前嘱咐我这件事。

“行了行了，等你回来再说。”  
“等我哦，说好了！”

后来在回忆这一天的时候，我也有在想，是不是当时笑得太得意了，老天才会看不过眼去，想着教训教训我。

我是在打篮球的时候被老师叫了出去，他是个好人，用很委婉的措词向我传达我爸出车祸死了的事实。

“说是开夜车，在高速上打起了瞌睡……”

我不知道惨剧发生的那一刻，他醒了没有，但我想还是没醒的好，不然眼睁睁看着自己死去只会更痛苦。

我应该是没有哭，但也有可能是感官退化，以至于泪淌了一脸也不知道，老师则是紧张地说我送你回家。

我没有拒绝，我是需要尽快回去，我担心我妈。

但她似乎要比我坚强，也有可能眼泪早在前半生流了个干净，我推门进去的时候，她坐在沙发上垂着眼很安静。

最近这两年我在一些事上也有某种程度的直觉，比如此时此刻，尽管她看起来好似平常，但我知道这里不能再住下去了，这个困了她大半辈子的地方或许真的会困死她。

苦难使人成长。直到今天我才真正吃透这句话，处理好后事，我回学校办了退学手续，大刘这个被开瓢都没哼唧一声的人，这个时候却嘴一撇一撇的，我擂了他一拳，说差不多得了。

他抹了抹脸问我去哪儿。其实我也不知道，想了很久，说南下吧，机会多。

我也和老师告了别，他很惋惜但并没有强行劝阻，我说过他是个好人，好人是会懂得换位思考的。

我和很多人都作了别，唯独秀彬。直到我走的这天他还在省里集训，没有人会通知他，也不该通知他。

车子发动，我想，我终于离开了这堵墙。

也离开了他。

#

我没有能拿出手的学历，起先去工地上搬了几天砖，也有人企图给我指条明路，说你长得好，想来钱快不如去做公关。

这说法好听，但我知道就是卖身。这个时候我无用且过剩的自尊心起了作用，宁肯被重物刮掉肩膀上的皮，也得把腰带系紧了。

但我这张脸还是明里暗里帮衬了不少，落脚后的两个月，我顺利进了一家餐厅当学徒，  
店长倒也不藏着掖着，他说你在大厅端盘子，总也能吸引一部分客人。

这样的日子也不知道过了多久，只是偶然一天我抬头的时候，恰好看到电视上播放的新闻，全国创新创业大赛金奖的得主，也是最年少的得主。

画面上的秀彬又高了些，意气风发地站在台上发言。

“年少有为啊。”  
“是啊，他很厉害。”  
“认识？”  
“对啊，我朋友。”

厨师撇了撇嘴，说你就吹吧。  
我看着视频笑，觉得一切本就该如此。

#

一年也快，临近年关，我给老刘拨了个电话，扯了些有的没的后，他突然开口说，有个叫“崔秀彬”的男孩找过我，打听你的下落，但我记得你交代的，就没说。

我嗯了声，又听见他道，但那小子留了手机号，你，要不要记一下？

那串号码躺进了通讯录里，而我向来不是个对数字敏感的人，却也在不知不觉中就记住了这十一个数字。偶尔失眠的时候我会在心里一遍遍复刻着那小子接起电话的样子，会哭吗？会抱怨吗？

可每每想到这里我又没了勇气，好奇怪啊，明明在夜里穿过树林紧紧牵住他手的是我，同他说别怕的是我。可现在我又成了胆小的那一个。

我不知这样反复了多少个晚上，但最终还是在漫天爆竹声中，拿公共电话拨通了那个号码，只响了两声，我就听见了那声熟悉的“喂。”

声音要比两年前低沉一些，单听这个声音我在心底里描绘着又长大一些的他。

个子要高一些了吧，头发还是黑黑蓬蓬的吗？肯定会有很多女孩子追吧，还会因为被告白而害羞地抿嘴笑吗？

我没说话，一时间只剩呼吸流淌，那边也沉默着，突然他迟疑地开口，连…连准？

顷刻间，我积攒的勇气碎了个干净，我几乎是慌乱地、使劲地扣上了电话。

我是他人生里突然用铅笔划出来的一道，现在擦干净了，他也该朝着所有人寄予厚望的那样正直又耀眼地长大。

我也以为我逃离了那堵墙，可自始至终都没有消失过。

我仍旧在墙的这边，而秀彬，在墙的那边。

#

住的地方都是好人，也都很辛苦。

刚搬来的时候，隔壁的柳姐还企图让我去照顾她的生意，后来得知我才十七当即绷了脸，说小鬼晚上睡觉的时候把门关紧了。

我知道柳姐是做那种生意的，也时常见不同的男人从她家进进出出，往往这个时候她会拜托我照顾一下她的儿子小虎，小家伙三岁不到，爱吃糖，爱甜甜地笑，会缠着我说，连准叔叔，讲个宇航员的故事吧。

小家伙和他妈妈长得还是像的，只是他的眼睛里是不灭的光，而柳姐却早已被生活耗尽了大半，尽管她还很年轻。

我也曾多管闲事地问过小虎的爸爸在哪儿，她吐了口烟，说不知道，连是谁都不知道。

“套子质量不过关，不知道是哪个留下的种。”

说完，她又叹了口气，说这小兔崽子就该当初打掉，不然也不至于老娘这么累死累活。

说是这么说，但我也曾见识过小虎贪玩很晚没回家，她急疯的样子，大抵天下的妈妈都是这样，嘴硬偏又心软。

#

春风吹，夏雨水。

等眯着眼数存折上的数字，听到电视里的“新年快乐”时，我才惊觉又是一年元旦。

今年是暖冬，不太分明的季节倒也混淆了人的时间观念，我抬头看着电子年历上的数字，还没来得及感慨，冷不防就听到屋外小虎哭的声音。

我刚打开门，小虎就蹿到我身后，说连准叔叔救命啊！柳姐掐着腰，看起来气得不轻，她指着小虎，说你求谁都没用，给我过来！

见小家伙真害怕了，我忙从中间劝着，柳姐摆摆手，顺了口气说，我跟这臭小子说过多少次放了学在幼儿园等着我，结果今天趁老师没注意，自己溜出去了，就为了个气球！要不是遇上了好心人把他送到派出所，我看就被人贩子给拐了！

小虎紧紧拉着我的衣服不松手，我一手拍了拍他，又扭头跟柳姐说，小孩儿一时贪玩就没想那么多，这样吧，今晚让他睡我这，我好好跟他说道说道？

大概考虑到小家伙平时也挺黏我，我说的话多半也能听进去。柳姐想了想点了点头，又说要是这小子不往心里记，你就把他送回来我收拾。

原本还一声不吭的他，等门一关上，又笑嘻嘻地蹦来蹦去，我抓着他的手让他坐好，故意板着脸看他。

“先不说你妈妈教过你多少次不能自己去马路上，就光我跟你演练的少说也有十来次了，以前都做得很好，怎么这一次就不听话了？”

他眨巴眨巴眼，有点委屈地说，我就是想抓住那个飘着的气球…

也不是故意要跑的，我又再三嘱咐了两遍，看他使劲点头这才露出笑脸，小家伙很会讨好人，见我不生气了，忙从口袋里掏了掏然后放到我手心里，低眼一看，是块糖。

“是那个好心的叔叔送给我的，给你吃！”

我有点哭笑不得，也的的确确被他暖心窝子了，我蹲下身子摸摸他的头，说那你有没有和那个叔叔说谢谢呀？

他很用力地点点头，又说那个叔叔可厉害了，脸上的肉可以拉那——么长。  
我权当他在夸张，也没往心里去，刚想起身，小虎突然又伸手指了指我。

“那个叔叔和连准叔叔一样，也姓崔。”

我愣了愣，说那真是很巧。小虎晃悠着两根腿，说是呀是呀，他还说他已经走过很多很多城市啦，可是想要找的人还没有找到。

“他要找什么人呢？”

我随口问的这个问题像是把小虎难住了，他挠了挠头嘟囔着明明那个叔叔有说过的。见他回想得这么艰难，我笑了笑，说记不起来就别再想了，早点洗漱，等一下我给你讲小松鼠的故事好不好。

他有些闷闷不乐地点了下头，我知道这种记不起来的感觉有多糟心，但也没多在意，毕竟一时记不起来的东西也许在某一天就会冷不丁想起来。

我转身想去放热水，刚走了两步，手却突然被小虎从身后拉住，他的眼睛亮了亮，说我想起来了！

“爱人，他说‘爱人’。”

END.


End file.
